


Through the glass

by DaphneTaylor1983



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Coronavirus, M/M, Modern times, Poor Roger, Sick Freddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneTaylor1983/pseuds/DaphneTaylor1983
Summary: Freddie has a coronavirus. Roger suffers from separation.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Through the glass

"Get up"  
"I can't do it. I will cry again."  
"Rog. Meetings through the glass make him feel better."  
"Ok. I'm going to get dressed."  
Brian sighed. It was like that every morning for a week. Freddie became infected with a coronavirus while Roger was in the hospital. Now Freddie was in the infectious ward and Roger could only see him through the glass. After each meeting, he returned home and became hysterical.

Roger entered the hospital. He dressed in overalls and went to the ward. Freddie stood by the glass and stared at him with a smile. Roger ran his hand over the glass. They looked at each other with love. Freddie drew a heart on the glass.  
A week later Freddie recovered. Roger broke his leg and had to stay home. Brian came for a friend.  
"I thought you were looking after him. And he broke his leg. You let me down."  
"He tried to cut his veins ten times a day, Fred. I saved him always."  
"I'm sorry Brian."  
The guitarist took a friend home. They went inside. Brian went to clean up te kitchen and Freddie went to the living room. Roger was sitting on the couch with a plaster cast on his leg. He stared at the door tensely. When he saw his beloved, he wanted to run to him. The poor drummer has forgotten that he has a broken leg. He would fall but Freddie caught him.  
"You are honey, finally. I have waited so long for you." Roger sobbed in the chest of his beloved. Freddie was kissing his hair.  
"I will never leave you. We will survive this plague."  
Roger kissed the pads of his fingers. Later he fell asleep on Freddie's lap.

**Author's Note:**

> My prayers are, with all sick people. I didn't expect the world to fight with something like that. This is worse than the AIDS that dear Freddie died of


End file.
